Silk and Fluff
by Dinora
Summary: College AU - Hanayo knows her girlfriend Rin is the cutest girl in the world, but what if the girl in question didn't think so herself? Like the title says, this story is pure fluff. Some cameos from the other girls but mostly focuses on HanayoXRin.


_(Another LoveLive fanfic, but this time, its a different couple. I really enjoyed the episode where Rin wore the wedding dress and wanted to explore more on the idea. And, of course, you guys already know this, I wanted to write the girls getting...closer. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you can!)_

 **Silk and Fluff**

"Rin, I don't think I—"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's kind of…tight…on me?"

"Of course not-nya! I think you look great!"

Hanayo sighed and tried to relax her shoulders, that were nearly up to her ears. "I don't know Rin…"

Rin jumped up from the bed and put both of her hands tenderly on Hanayo's cheeks, squeezing them gently.

"You're super duper cute, Kayo!" She purred before kissing her on the lips with a quick peck. "Would I lie to you?"

Hanayo let out a shaky breath.

They had been going out for years and she still couldn't handle Rin's over affectionate nature. She blushed and hugged Rin closer to her.

"N-N-No, I wouldn't lie to you. I just…feel a little embarrassed wearing something like this, especially in front of you." She murmured into Rin's ear, still embracing her. "Where did you even find this?"

Rin mumbled something.

"What?"

"…Kotori…"

"WHAT?!"

She stepped backwards quickly and made her way to the restroom. "That's it, I'm taking it off!" Rin grabbed her from behind, squeezing her forearms. "Kayooo-chinnnn, please don't, you look so cute in it!"

Hanayo turned around and huffed. "Okay, well, why don't you wear something like it too then?"

Rin stiffened. "Well…I'm not as cute as you Kayo-chin, that's why…"

Ah shit. She stepped on a landmine.

"Rin, you're very cute. More than cute. You're—"

"Kayo-chin, it's okay, you don't have to make me feel better."

* * *

"Aaaaand that's what happened." Hanayo finished with a heavy sigh. She was in the local café with Nico, nursing a now-cold latte. She wondered if she should buy another one. Nico interrupted her caffeine pondering with an exaggerated loud sigh.

"Really Hanayo? REALLY?"

"Nico, please don't be so loud."

"Psh. Not like anyone here anyway."

A shrill voice joined the conversation. "Hey! You two shut up! You're the one driving away all of my customers anyway!" Nico turned around to face Umi, standing there with one hand on her hip and the other holding a coffee pitcher. Nico grinned unpleasantly. "Neh, neh, what do you think about Hanayo's current love problems?" Hanayo yelped. "Nico! I-Umi, I'm sorry, we're bothering you during your work and-" Umi shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, Hanayo, it's a slow day anyway. I think the boss appreciates that you two come in here all the time."

It was true, though, Hanayo thought briefly. Umi was currently a part time worker at the café, although much of the business and customers left for the new chain coffee store nearby. And with the choice of two coffee shops near the college district, obviously more would go to the newer, cheaper one.

"Well, Hanayo, I did hear bits and pieces of what happened, but what I don't understand is…what were you wearing that started everything?"

A warm blush crept over Hanayo's cheeks and Nico burst out laughing.

"What? What is it? Is it—"

Nico stopped laughing to interject. "You should know Umi, since Kotori started that new lingerie line!"

Another blush. Except on Umi.

"Umi-chan, you—"

"SHE TOTALLY DID! HAHA! OF COURSE! SHE'S KOTORI'S NUMBER ONE MODEL ANYWAY! AHAHAHAH!"

Umi nearly dropped the coffee pitcher. "Ni-Nico, shut up! She's just being cost effective! And I don't want anyone to know about that either! I just help her with the measurements and whatnot, that's all!"

Nico's uproarious laughter cut down to a frantic giggling. "Heh heh, sure, suuuuuure you do."

Umi harrumphed in her usual manner and turned to Hanayo. "Well, anyway, I'm pretty sure that Rin meant well."

Hanayo nodded and idly touched the rim of her coffee cup. "I know, its just, she looked so depressed when she said she wasn't cute…"

Nico shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Well, she's always had a complex about that since high school. It's not something she can easily get over."

Hanayo nodded, a lump in her throat. "I just…I just want her to know that she really is lovely, in her own way. She'll pretend that everything is fine but I can see it, that she's really not comfortable with herself. I'm such a bad girlfriend…we've been together since we were kids and she's always helping me. I…I want to help her."

The other two were silent.

Hanayo sighed again.

Nico piped up. "Well, I think Rin knows that you're willing to help her with whatever she needs. But I don't think Rin is as suffering as you think she is. Aren't you thinking too much and being troublesome?"

THWACK! Umi hit Nico on the head, thankfully not with the coffee pitcher.

"NICO! SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

"I'M JUST SAYIN'!"

Hanayo cleared her throat and looked up. "Well, a part of me thinks that way too. I don't really know whats going on with Rin, and even if I do want to help her, maybe she wants to get over it by herself."

Umi and Nico stopped fighting. Nico pulled away and crossed her arms, nodding. "Y-Yeah, that's what I was trying to say."

Hanayo smiled. "Thanks guys."

* * *

"Eh? You're back so early?" Rin greeted her from the kitchen, where she was making some sort of drink. Hanayo nodded while stepping out of her shoes near the doorway. "Yeah, the professor for my last class canceled."

She briskly walked over to Rin, paused, then decided to hug her from behind.

"What are you making?"

Rin smiled and nuzzled her. "Well, I felt like having some chai, but I wanted to see if I could make it myself-nya!"

Hanayo kissed her neck. "I could've stopped by that curry place and got you one if you called." Rin squealed a bit and turned around. "You're being really clingy today, Kayochin!" Her voice got softer. "Is…Did something happen?"

Hanayo kissed her again. "No. Could you make me some chai? I'm interested to see how it turns out." Rin turned back to the counter, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Of course! It might turn out bad, but oh well!"

Their body heat and scents were mixing together, the only sounds being Rin stirring something. Hanayo took a deep breath.

"Rin-chan?"

"Yeeeees, Kayo-chin?"

"Are you busy on Saturday?"

"Hmm? No? Why?"

"I-I want to take you out somewhere?"

Rin whirled around so fast that both girls almost lost their balance. "Ehhh?! Where? Where?!" Rin nearly spilled the chai as Hanayo caught it ungracefully. The other girl didn't seem to care and started grabbing Hanayo's hands and shaking them up and down. "Kayo-chin! Where are we going?! Huh?!"

"It's a secret."

"KAYOOOOOO-CHINNNN! FINE! NO CHAI FOR YOU!"

"RIN!"

"I'm just kidding. But you'll tell me, right-nya?"

Hanayo couldn't say no to that face. "Well, I'll tell you on Saturday, how about that? Alright?" Rin sighed and continued making the drink. "Okaaaaay. Ah! It's almost done! Kayo-chin, can you get me the cups?"

They spent the rest of the evening drinking Rin's chai, which was incredibly good for her first try, and talked the night away, cuddled up in their small living room on the smaller couch.

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Hanayo made preparations beforehand and called her old friends, who were happy to oblige. Honestly she didn't think she would make it on time, but Maki, her biggest helper, pitched in and gave ideas for the event. So, to her surprise and relief, she was able to make it.

The day began when she crept up to Rin after getting ready, kissing her forehead. "Wake up sleepyhead. Today's the day!"

Rin stretched her arms and legs and yawned wildly. "Huh? I thought we were going to sleep in..." She murmured, pulling the blankets closer to herself. Hanayo smiled and pulled away the sheets, feeling some small happiness from the rude action. "Nope, we have plans today. Big plans. Come, get up."

Rin huffed and puffed but eventually got up, walking to the bathroom in a daze. "Okay…okay…" Before she entered the shower, Hanayo piped, "Oh! I already have your clothes ready, so I'll put them on the bathroom counter!"

"Thank you…"

Hanayo giggled and set the neatly gift-wrapped package, complete with a large, bright bow near the sink. She needed to get dressed as well, Hanayo realized. After putting on her own 'special clothes', she waited with a cup of coffee, idly reading the newspaper. Time passed and suddenly she heard a big WHOMP from the shower. She turned her head towards the bathroom. "Is everything okay?"

The door flew open revealing a still wet and dripping Rin in a towel holding the lid of the box. "Ka-Ka-Kayo-chin, what. What is this?!"

Hanayo got up and smiled. "You'll catch a cold, you should hurry up and dry yourself so you can dre—" Rin held the box lid like a weapon. "I-I'm not wearing this! Where'd you get it? Huh? Kotori?! Is this revenge?!"

Hanayo heard the tremble and slight fear in Rin's voice. She shook her head slowly. "No…its…its for today. Just today, okay?"

Rin breathed deeply and let out a huge sigh. "Ka-Kayochin, I don't know, I don't think I can wear this, I mean, we're not in high school anymore, I just-"

"I know Rin, I know we're not. Please, just, just try it on, okay?" Hanayo asked, holding Rin's hands and squeezing them gently. Rin hesistated, then let out a sigh. "Well, alright, I guess…" She ruffled her wet hair and returned to the restroom, holding the box carefully. Hanayo returned to the living room, waiting.

"Kayochin, I'm ready."

Hanayo looked up and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Rin in the gift. A skirt, with frills and bright colors, draped a little above Rin's knees. The blouse matched as well, and a cardigan, made with soft material draped over small frame. Leggings the color of cream covered Rin's legs yet added to her slender shape. Overall, Rin was beautiful, the clothes an added effect rather than the source of her girlfriend's beauty. Hanayo smiled, her cheeks hurting from the gesture.

"Rin…"

The girl shuffled and finally walked over to Hanayo, sitting beside her on the couch, clearly nervous. "Kayochin, are we going or not? I might change my mind." Hanayo blinked and got up. "Of course, of course! Let me get your shoes!"

"You got me shoes?"

Hanayo returned with matching flats, also made by Kotori, with some support as Rin preferred that. Rin put them on, experimentally tapping and shaking her feet. "Oh, these are…" She looked up at Hanayo and smiled. "Thanks." Hanayo put out her hand, waiting for Rin to take it. "Are you ready?"

Rin was about to take her hand when she noticed something. Finally, Hanayo thought playfully, as Rin took in the view. Hanayo herself was dressed in a boyish manner, a tailored blazer accentuating her form and trousers. Kotori had added a small feminine design, a ribbon added to the peter-pan style collared shirt.

"Kayochin! Your clothes—" Rin drifted off, still staring.

Hanayo smiled and did a twirl. "What do you think?"

Rin gulped audibly and blushed. "Its…its good."

"Let's get going then."

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk, Hanayo with her arm laced with Rin's, walking at a leisurely pace. Rin was still nervous, but the contact they shared was helping the small girl, Hanayo noticed, securely holding her arm. They walked in silence, Hanayo respected Rin's quietness, only commenting on the weather and flowers. Which was lovely, thank goodness, as windy weather would have surely soured the date. Finally, they reached their destination.

Rin made an inquisitive "nya" before asking, "Wait, isn't this-"

Hanayo only smiled and opened the door for her.

Inside, of course, was the café Umi worked in, but the decorations were completely different. Fresh flowers were added to each table, placed over lace tablecloths, and ambient classical music played softly in the background. The café was empty but exuded an air of liveliness. Rin softly gasped, drinking in the sight, as Hanayo watched her. Hanayo was worried that Rin would have had a negative reaction, but watching the girl excitedly look to-and-fro comforted her.

"Good afternoon, ladies. May I escort you to your seats?" Rin whirled around at the new voice, gasping again. Umi, in a tailored butler uniform, blushing slightly, bowed. Hanayo thought briefly that perhaps Kotori was a little too skilled at her work, as Umi cut a dashing, handsome figure in the café. Rin nodded. "Oh, yes, um, Hanayo?" Hanayo held her arm again and both followed Umi to their table.

The menus themselves were customized as well; the whole theme was a "country-lolita" style that Kotori explained to her the night prior. It wasn't too overt yet exuded a comfortable, familiar sense to the viewer. And, watching Rin yet again, Hanayo knew that it was a success.

Rin excitedly grabbed a menu, quickly scanning the items. "Oh, oh, Kayochin! Look, they have parfaits! Oh! And more tea options!" Hanayo watched, listening to her girlfriend exclaim and contemplate on what to get. Umi stood by, a small smile on her face, enjoying the experience.

"Excuse me, I'd like a strawberry parfait with some milk tea please. Kayochin, what would you like?" Hanayo picked up her menu quickly, nearly forgetting to order for herself. "Oh, I would like some sencha, please." Umi bowed, completely in character, and left with a smart turn and click of her shoes. Rin, meanwhile, admired the embossed letters and lace trim on the menu.

The refreshments came quickly and they enjoyed them, Rin making small, adorable noises, exclaiming at how "sweet" and "soft" the treats were. Hanayo nursed her sencha, listening to Rin. Her girlfriend carefully spooned some of the parfait and held it out to her. "Kayochin, try some! Its really good!" Hanayo moved to take the spoon but Rin shook her head. Hanayo sighed and opened her mouth, letting Rin feed her. It was good, she thought, slowly letting the ice cream melt in her mouth. "Do you think they'll keep the café like this? I feel like a lot of customers would come by. Actually…are we the only ones in here?"

Hanayo grinned and flipped her hair. "It's reserved only for us."

Rin giggled and blushed, covering her face. "Kayochiiiin…"

* * *

They went on another walk after the café, as Hanayo was secretly leading Rin towards a new location. The two often visited the park whenever they had free time, but for today, they could take their time enjoying the scenery. Their destination was the pond, however. Inside a small, enclosed area of trees, the koi pond was well kept by the park employees, and Hanayo had prepared some food before hand. Rin squealed with delight, immediately throwing the food around the pond, laughing as the koi fought over the small pellets. She gestured to Hanayo excitedly, and the other girl joined her.

After the pond, Hanayo led Rin to another, smaller, private location. A bench, enough to fit the both of them, was a perfect resting place. Hanayo sat down first, letting out a relieved sigh. Rin plopped down and cuddled towards her closer, purring. They rested for a while, enjoying the atmosphere and shade of the trees. Then, Rin perked up. "Kayochin, Kayochin, do you hear that?" Hanayo feigned ignorance of the new sound. "Why, what is it?"

"It sounds like…" Before Rin could finish, the sound came out louder. It was a violin, two of them to be exact, playing a familiar melody. Rin squinted, as if it was helping her listen better, and then gasped for possibly the hundredth time that day. "IS THAT-!" On cue, Maki and two other people walked into the small space. The other two were playing the violin, and Maki cleared her throat before singing. Before the date, her and Hanayo had deliberated on what song to perform for Rin, and Hanayo chose an older, foreign song that reminded her of Rin.

"Blue Moon…You saw me standing alone…without a dream in my heart…" Maki sang as the violins accompanied her. Hanayo glanced briefly at Rin. The smaller girl had tears brimming in her eyes then, her hands covering her mouth. Hanayo placed her arm around Rin's shoulder, softly rubbing her back for comfort. "Ka-Kayochin, this is—I—"

Hanayo kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Is it too much?"

Rin shook her head, tears already streaming down her face. "No, not at all, I—I really like it—I just—thank you. Thank you so much." She hugged Hanayo tightly. Hanayo returned the gesture, whispering, "you're welcome".

* * *

They returned home shortly after Maki finished singing the song, as Rin's behavior was worrying Hanayo. Day turned to night and by the time the pair got home, the sky was dark and lights lit up the city. Hanayo watched Rin as she laid on the couch, sighing and curling up. Hanayo sat at the other end and began taking Rin's shoes off. Rin let out a small "thank you" then squeaked when Hanayo started sliding her leggings off as well. "Kayochin, I can get that-"

Hanayo shook her head, continuing. "No, you're tired."

Rin whined but allowed it, even helping by lifting on her legs up so that Hanayo could easily remove one side. Underneath, Rin's smooth legs were visible, and Hanayo could not help but stroke the other girl's calf softly. Rin let out another squeak, this time, it had sounded more…erotic.

Rin slapped her mouth but it was too late. Hanayo had seen the blush creep up on her cheeks. "Are you alright Rin?" Rin nodded. "Are you sure?" Hanayo asked, removing the rest of her leggings, tickling Rin's ankle. The short-haired girl groaned and shuffled her legs nervously. "Ka-Kayochin, don't tease me."

A flip switched immediately and Hanayo crawled over towards Rin. "Let me help you out of those clothes." Hanayo stated, no, commanded. Rin squeaked and sat up quickly, flustered, putting a hand over her crotch as her skirt flipped upwards. "Kayochin, I'm fine, really, I—"

Hanayo silently removed her cardigan, revealing a sleeve-less blouse. Rin gasped, her shoulders raised and knees knocking together nervously. She didn't react, however, when Hanayo put away the cardigan and started unbuttoning her blouse. Under that was a matching camisole, one of the straps falling down Rin's shoulder. Hanayo breathed slowly, wanting to make sure she didn't scare Rin as she grasped her wrists, liftng them above her head. With her other free hand, she lifted the camisole upwards, noticing Rin's fluttering chest as she did.

Underneath was a silk bra with lace and a ribbon between Rin's small breasts, the color was a light teal, matching the wearer's complexion. Hanayo folded the camisole and her hands dragged down Rin's sides to the skirt. Rin was breathing quickly, her hands still behind her head, watching Hanayo intently.

Hanayo clutched the skirt and pulled it downwards, making sure not to tear the soft material. Rin's panties matched the bra, and rather than the usual boy shorts panties that Rin wore everyday, the panties' style was daringly low-waisted and, even more tantalizing, had side ribbon ties, neatly tied in big bows. Hanayo folded the skirt as well and picked up the entire set carefully, getting up from the couch. However, she felt a small tug on her blazer, and she turned towards Rin. The girl was on the couch, kneeling, her head down, and her free hand trembling. "Kayochin…You forgot…the rest…"

Hanayo wordlessly placed the clothes on the nearby table, and sat besides Rin again. She gestured to her lap and Rin sat down, her rump pleasantly soft and light, pressing against Hanayo's thighs. Hanayo placed her hands around Rin's waist, prompting a small sound from the girl. Her hands traveled upwards, trailing across Rin's ribs, chest, collarbone, then neck. Hanayo moved towards Rin's bra, working the clasp and the bra opening. Rin's breasts moved somewhat, as small as they were, and Hanayo could see her nipples hardening.

Hanayo placed the bra on the couch neatly and started dragging her hands over Rin's thighs instead. They drifted to her hips then stopped at the panties' side ribbons, pulling them until they unraveled. Hanayo lifted Rin and she let out a strained, long moan as Hanayo quickly removed the panties. She placed the girl back down on her lap and heard a small, sticky noise. Rin gasped and moved to get off Hanayo, but the girl held on to her firmly. Hanayo moved her face towards Rin's ear, whispering, "Stay."

Rin nodded. Hanayo then grabbed Rin's knees, and drew them apart, baring Rin's private spot brazenly. Hanayo hand's drifted towards the spot, experimentally checking the tender area. Rin was extremely wet, dripping on Hanayo's pants without restraint. "Rin," Hanayo whispered, "How long were you like this?"

Rin didn't answer, only whimpered.

Hanayo kissed her neck. "Its fine. I'm not angry. But…" She brushed a single finger across Rin's outer folds. "…Let me take care of you."

Rin let out a relieved sigh, her legs twitching, at the mere touch.

Hanayo smiled.

This was an excellent idea.

 **THE END**


End file.
